laurel_and_hardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 3
Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 3 is an issue of the series of comic books from Dell Comics. Its issue date is June - Aug 1963 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Handy-Dandy Candy Store Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie run a candy store. Ollie thinks he has outsmarted a young customer and saved himself another trip up the ladder, but he is mistaken. Lucky-Ducky Buckaroos Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: City dudes Stan and Ollie are riding in a stagecoach in the Old West when outlaw Big Red lassos the driver. As he chases down the runaway stage, the boys throw banana peels out the windows to make his horse slip. Despite much damage to the coach, the boys make it safely to the town of Tombstone. Big Red arrives, furious, but the boys give him the slip. They hop on the next stage out of town, but it's driven by Big Red, who force feeds bananas to his nemeses. You're Driving Me Car-azy Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie take jobs as doorman and valet at an exclusive nightclub. Told not to waste parking space, Stan piles cars on top of each other. They come crashing down when he tries to retrieve one. The manager threatens violence, so the boys jump in an arriving car just as its chauffeur exits. Stan shifts it wrong and backs it right through the door of the nightclub. See You Later... Elevator Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are elevator operators at Goldbuck's Department Store. A brat tickles Stan until he takes him to the toy department. Stan is pushed off the elevator there and must ride the escalator down. An infuriated Ollie decides to show him the right way to operate it, haughtily refusing a ride to Mr. Goldbuck. When he returns to the floor, Goldbuck demotes them both to toy demonstrators. The brat shakes up Stan again, who then shakes up the controls as Mr. Goldbuck tries a new kiddy ride. Super-Duper Sleuths Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are janitors cleaning a detective agency. A rich lady mistakes them for detectives and hires them to watch her necklace at a party that night. They drive to her mansion, but crash their car through a window into her living room. Her necklace disappears, so Ollie comes up with a plan to get it back. He assembles all her guests and asks the thief to return it while Stan turns off the lights, but when he turns them back on, someone has stolen his clothes. The lady calls the police, so Stan and Ollie jump back in their car and back it out of the house and into the swimming pool. A man who was hiding in the back seat and can't swim cries for help. The police identify him as a wanted jewel thief and offer the boys a reward, but Stan drives out of the pool and over the policeman's motorcycle. Mo and Joe (Story feature) Summary: Chimpanzee Mo sulks in the pet shop window until a sad little man walks by. Happy to see someone who likes him, Joe buys Mo and trains him. When Mo, dressed as Joe, fools the landlady, Joe knows he's learned enough, and they leave town to become famous. Scooter Duty Starring: Woeful Willie Summary: When the Sarge gets a scooter to catch the men loafing, they ask Willie to sabotage it. He accidentally makes it go even faster and the Sarge drives it out of control. He makes Willie drive it for punishment, but a series of mishaps actually impress the General. Wishy-Washy Dishwashers Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are dishwashers at the airport. Stan opens the window to let a jet engine dry his hands, and it sucks the dishes out the window. The boss fires them and lays their pay on the counter, but the engine sucks that up too. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:A nice mess